Halloween
by Katherine Burnett
Summary: Holly is the new girl at the high school in Forks, after getting settled strange things happen. A new group of Nomads wonder into town and start causing trouble. Halloween is when things start getting weird.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. The only one I own is my own creation. Thank you.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day was like every day in Forks, gloomy. Today however, was particularly bad, the rain pounded on the car windows and the wipers moved quickly. Today was also the first day of school for me; until today I was home schooled. I slouched in the leather car seat and held my new shoulder bag close. The tag was still on and a small 'good luck' card hung from one of the zippers.

"Perk up Holly," Alice chirped. "It won't be that bad." Alice was my mother, like Bella she decided to have a child. Jasper wasn't the father though; Alice had gone to a sperm bank and voila had me. Fortunately I had blonde hair so it looked like I was Jaspers kid.

The car stopped at the front office, a large grey building that didn't look welcoming. I got out and pulled my raincoat close, my bag in the other hand. "Have a nice day, and remember Carlisle is picking you up from his way to work." The car drove off leaving me in the rain.

I sighed and headed inside, a stream of water from the drain fell on me making my bangs hang over my eyes. I stomped inside and took off my coat; underneath I wore a black shirt with _Space Cadet _across the front, a pair of khaki jeans and rainbow stockings. The receptionist looked up.

"You must be Holly Cullen…"

"Hale," I added. "Holly Cullen-Hale."

"Ah yes, yes." The receptionists' fingers flew across the keyboard. She gave me two sheets of paper.

One was my class schedule, a semester system, I observed. The other was my locker number and combination. I gave another sigh and walked alone to my locker. "Hmmm…3721." I looked up at the plain grey lockers. 3719, 3720, 3721. It was an end locker, on top. I twisted in the numbers and pulled the door, it didn't budge. I tried again and again but it didn't budge. I soon saw a fist whack my door and it popped open.

"Uh..thanks." I looked over and a smiling face greeted me. The person was a young native boy, about my age. I looked closely at him. His eyes were green that went well with his dark skin and spiked black hair.

"Don't I know you?" I asked, as I hung my coat up in my locker.

"You mean you don't remember me?" He replied. "It's me Noah Sampson. We first met when we were six, through Jacob."

"Oh…Noah." I gave a weak smile. I had vague memories of him. "It's been a while. How long has it been?"

"Four years," he admitted. "You haven't changed." He leaned on the row of doors.

I shrugged and shut the door. "I guess it's just my luck. You've changed quiet a bit." I placed my second sheet in my jeans pocket.

He laughed. "So what class do you have first?" He asked looking over my shoulder peeking at my schedule.

I looked down. "American geography in room 16 B."

"So do I. Mind if I walk you there?"

"Hey, free country." I ruffled my hair and water dripped from it. Normally I wasn't this quiet, I just needed some timed to get used to the school and maybe make some friends.

We made it to the door; I could hear students chatting beyond the door. It didn't faze Noah; he opened the door and stepped in. I followed quietly and took a seat at the back of the class. The teacher stepped in a few minutes later. Mr. Rogers, he was a nervous looking man and was balding slightly. He called the class to order and began to take class attendance.

Shit, I realized my name was near the beginning. I slouched in my seat.

"Holly Cullen-Hale," he announced and looked about the room. His eyes looking buggish under his glasses. The room fell silent, the teacher realized that I was new and motioned me forward. I slowly walked to the front of the class, all their eyes on me. I knew my family had a reputation of being weird at this school. I stopped, turned and smiled.

"Well Holly introduce yourself." Mr. Rogers sat in his wheeled chair.

"Uh…hi…I'm Holly and yes I'm related to the Cullen and the Hales. I was originally born in Alaska, in a town just outside of Denali National Park. We moved here when I was five and live at that house just outside of town. And until now I've been home schooled."

"What made your parents decide to mainstream you?" Someone asked.

"They wanted me to get social." I kicked the air.

"Is it true that your families cursed?" The class laughed. Mr. Rogers quieted them down again.

"If cursed means weird then yes…we are cursed," I admitted.

The class chuckled and Mr. Rogers shook his head. "Thanks Holly. You may go back to your seat."

I rushed back and slid into my chair again. He got to his feet and began the class. I tapped my pencil on the desk and began to bite my nails it was a horrible habit. But Mr. Roger was so boring. I always hated American Geography. I glanced down at my schedule, math. I pouted and placed my head on the table with my arms outstretched, letting my pencil drop.

The bell rang for the end of class and I handed my schedule to Mr. Rogers. "Can you sign please so they know I was here?"

"Of course." He scribbled a messy signature and I proceeded to math. Noah joined me in the hall.

"I know you lied in class," he said.

"Sssshhhh!" I snapped. "Not everyone knows okay?" I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and offered him one. He declined and I placed the package back in my pocket. I checked my watch; I had five minutes before class started.

"So, do you know where 27 A is?" I asked.

"It's two buildings over. Better hurry."

I hugged and rushed off without even a look back. The rain stopped and now there was a light drizzle. I made it to math right on time and the same procedure started. They'd take attendance, I would introduce myself and the class would start, algebra. The class ended and I got my signature, as well as a pile of homework. It was then time for lunch.

I hurriedly placed my books in my locker and turned to the cafeteria. The thoughts of cafeteria slop ran through my head. As I approached the door a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and a flyer was placed in my hand. I looked down.

"Hi I'm Samantha Johnson and I'm the schools class president. What I gave you is the schools haunted house. We would love to have everyone involved." She smiled and then I was on my way.

The cafeteria wasn't that bad when I entered. I walked to the salad bar and piled the veggies on a plate. I casually paid for my food and turned. I saw Noah at the far end and he motioned me over to his table of guys. I took a seat.

"Guys, this is my old friend Holly."

His friends nodded and I bit into a piece of lettuce. I chewed slowly. After swallowing I looked around the table. "Pleasure."

One of his friends, a blonde haired teen, took my schedule. "American History? Isn't that only for sophomores?" He asked.

"History has always interested me. I did a lot of it while I was home schooled." I took my schedule back.

It was true history had always interested me, seeing that my entire family came from the past. Carlisle himself had come from the 1600s, a very dark time, and Jasper had been involved with the civil war. Noah nudged me and I realized that I had been chewing on the same carrot for two minutes. I swallowed the now mashed carrot and shivered. I looked out the window, the drizzle had stopped and sprinkles of sun came through the clouds.

"Hey Noah let's go outside for a bit of ultimate," one of his friends said

"Sounds good." Noah stood. His friends stared.

"I'm going to pass…I burn easily and didn't put on any sunscreen," I lied.

"Suit yourself." The small group of boys left.

I watched them disappear; the rest of the students in the cafeteria began to file out in order to get fresh air. I wondered over to the library and picked up a newspaper. The librarian was very surprised to see a student inside when the sun was just appearing. I paged through the sports section and quickly checked Seattle's scores for baseball. They weren't doing badly. I flipped to weather; it was going to be rainy all week except for Friday. Good time for a family camping trip.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and I walked to American History. I found the class easily and I found out from the teacher that they were just covering the Civil War. Once again I introduced myself to a sea of sophomores, and took my seat, that the teacher assigned. Sadly I was near the front.

"Now today we'll be talking about the 55th division which was lead by Major Smith…" the teacher began.

_The 55__th__ division that was my father division._ I thought. I raised my hand and the teacher pointed to me. I got to my feet. "Major Smith was not that divisions leader. It was actually Major Whitlock, who was the youngest Major in history for his great strategies and ability to kept his soldiers calm."

"I…I…" The teachers stuttered. The students stared and began to whisper. "I don't know how you would know that unless you were actually there."

"It's part of my family history or…so I'm told." I smiled. _Nice save._

"How interesting," the teacher, Ms. George, shrugged it off and continued with the class. There were snickers and I slouched back in my seat. At least I couldn't embarrass myself in gym.

The bell rang; I got my signature and hurried off to the gym. The coach, Ms. Griffin, took me into her office to fit me into a uniform.

"You're so tiny," she commented. She pulled out several uniforms before she found a medium out of a large box.

I noticed there were sweaters and sweatpants in the corner. "Uh…mind if I have a set of those? My family will pay any extra costs."

Grudgingly she gave me a pair and I hurried off to change. The change room was full of chatting girls; the room fell silent as I walked in. It felt weird knowing that I was the centre of attention. I walked to the corner and dressed into my sweats and sweater. A few of the girls giggled as they left. I followed soon after and stood with the others.

"Today we'll be doing a jog along a nearby trail then playing a few outdoor games. Now let's get going." The teacher led us out and we began.

I found the coaches pace a bit slow but what's to expect from a full human. I sped up my pace. Once again it began to rain, the clothes on my body began to stick to my skin but I kept running. I could see the other students begin to get cold and the coach motioned us to go back. I turned and walked back to the school in silence while the others ran. Mud clung to the rims of my pants.

Once I got back to the change room I changed quickly and placed my wet clothes beside me. The bell rang for the end of the day and I made my way out of the gym. It seemed I survived my first day of school without getting eaten alive. I opened my locker door on the first pass this time.

"You Holly," a voice called. I turned and came running up to me. "You survived!" He patted me on the back with a smile. "Look if you're not busy anytime maybe you'd like to join the boys and me for cliff jumping."

"Yeah, I'll see." I returned the smile and walked off.

Outside Carlisle was waiting in his Ferrari. I slide inside and he drove off.

"So, did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied in a monotone.

"Make any friends?" He asked again.

"Yeah…"

"Anyone nice?"

"No." I shook my head.


End file.
